Oeil pour Oeil, Dent pour Dent
by vicky-j
Summary: C'est la sixième année des Maraudeurs et compagnie et il va y avoir pleins d'étincelle! Avec les blagues qui fusent de partout et les études, cette année s'annonce éprouvante. JL lovehate, SBOC, RLOC, SROC
1. Default Chapter

Et me re-voici encore avec une nouvelle fic lol!! Je sais vraiment pas qu'est ce qui m'arrive en ce moment! Mon cerveau n'arrête pas de produire de nouvelles idées de fics! En tout cas cette fic se situe au temps des Maraudeurs. BONNE LECTURE!!!!!!  
  
Prologue  
  
James marchait dans les couloirs sombres de son école à un but bien précis, la bibliothèque! Le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps mais il s'en fichait. De toute façon, avec sa cape d'invisibilité sur lui, il ne se ferait pas prendre. Sauf si Dumbledor était dans les parages! James avait l'impression que le vieux directeur pouvait voir à travers les capes d'invisibilités. Et puis même si il le voyait, James doutait fort qu'il le punisse.  
  
Il arriva enfin devant la bibliothèque, ouvrit discrètement la porte en essayant de ne pas trop la faire grincer et rentra.  
  
-Lumos, mummura le jeune homme de 16 ans.  
  
Il fouilla parmit les rayons et trouva le livre qu'il cherchait :  
  
1001 FARCES ET ATTRAPES POUR DÉBUTANTS ET EXPERTS  
  
Il prit doucement le livre dans ses mains, le glissa à l'intérieure de sa cape, vérifia que Rusard n'était pas là et sortie de la bibliothèque en fermant la porte derrière lui.  
  
Dans le dortoir des garçons de 6ième de la maison Griffondor, un jeune homme bailla longuement et s'étira dans son lit. Ses cheveux bruns au reflets dorées étaient ébouriffés et dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux on pouvait voir de magnifiques iris dorées. Sa peau mordorée était légèrement pâle. Il se leva et alla se doucher et dès qu'il finit il s'habilla rapidement. Il sortie de la salle de bain et soupira en voyant que ses 3 amis étaient encore endormis. Il comprenait que l'un d'entre eux était fatigué. Grâce à ses sences de loup-garou il avait sentit que James sortait hier soir du dortoir. Mais ce n'était pas une raison! Ce qu'il avait fait hier soir, Remus était sûr qu'il pouvait le faire aujourd'hui. Mais bon puisqu'il était gentil de nature, il le réveillerait en dernier! Il se dirigea vers son lit et l'arrangea. Ensuite il se dirigea vers le lit en face du sien et tira du coup sec sur les couvertures. Il y eux un grognement et le tête ensommeiller de Peter se leva les yeux encore fermer.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui ya Rem'?, demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.  
-Il y a que tu dois te préparer pour aller en cours!, s'exclama le lycanthrope.  
  
Peter soupira et alla se doucher. Remus répéta le même procéder avec les 2 autres, qui eurent beaucoup plus réticence, surtout Sirius. Ils sortirent tous bientôt habiller et bien réveiller.  
  
-En passant t'était ou hier soir James, demanda Remus.  
  
Sirius et Peter tournèrent la tête vers le concerné tandis que celui-ci mystérieusement.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas! Vous le saurez tous bientôt, dit-il.  
  
Peter haussa un sourcil, Sirius se mit à sourire sentant que ce serait amusant et Remus fronça des sourcils. Il avait l'étrange impression que sa avait rapport avec Lily Evens. Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle et allèrent s'assoire à leurs tables. Bientôt un groupe de 4 filles arriva.  
  
La première tenait des bouquins dans ses mains. Elle avait des cheveux auburn et volumineux qui étaient tirés sur le roux et qui étaient lisse. Ils lui arrivaient aux omoplates. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux vert émeraude et une peau en porcelaine. Elle était de petite taille et avait une fine silhouette.  
  
La deuxième était une jolie asiatique. Elle avait des longs cheveux noirs qui étaient lisses et brillant. Il lui tombait gracieusement sûr la taille et elle avait des yeux marron qui étaient bridé mais pas trop. Son teint jaune lui allait à ravir et elle était la plus petite du groupe.  
  
La troisième avait des cheveux bruns clairs qui était lisse et couper à la garçonne ainsi que des yeux vert translucide. Elle était visiblement la plus grande des 4 filles et elle avait une peau légèrement mate.  
  
La dernière était une belle espagnole. Elle avait une magnifique peau mordorée et des cheveux noirs légèrement bouclé. Elle avait des yeux dorés qui allait parfaitement avec son teint et une démarche sensuelle qui avait séduit plus d'un.  
  
-Regardez qui voilà, mummura Sirius.  
  
Les 3 autres garçons tournèrent la tête. Peter eux une grimace de dégoût en fixant l'espagnol, Remus haussa des épaules pour montrer son indifférence tandis James souriait largement.  
  
-Que le spectacle commence, chuchota-t-il à ses amis tout en se levant.  
  
À SUIVRE  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé. Pour l'instant REVIEWS REVIEWS!! 


	2. chapitre 1

Coucou me revoilà lol!! Et voici la suite tant attendu!!

Réponse aux reviews :

laloune: Lol merci d'avoir reviewer voici la suiteuh!

titite2323: Merci d'avoir reviewer voici la suite!

lilouthephoenix: Lol merci d'avoir reviewer voici la suite!

Rekha: Merci d'avoir reviewer voici la suite!

Coweti: Lol merci d'avoir reviewer voici la suite! P.S.: Je l'aurais fait plus long mon chap mais je réserve la suite pour ce chap!

pichou: Lol Merci d'avoir reviewer voici la suite!

freedomfighter9: Lol!! Effectivement première à reviewer mais dernière à répondre lol!! Et bien à vos ordre chef voici la suite!!

Œil pour Œil, Dent pour Dent

Chapitre 1

James se mit à marcher vers les filles, l'air de rien. Il vérifia que personne ne regardait, sauf les autres maraudeurs bien sûr, et sorti un petit flacon de sa poche. Il l'ouvrit, bouscula accidentellement Lily et le contenu vert visqueux du flacon se renversa sur elle.

-Raah!! Bon sang Potter tu peux pas faire attention?!, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Ah Evens je suis tellement désoler, dit James en faisant des grands gestes théâtrale qui fit rire Sirius. C'était un accident

-Juste va-t-en! Ton existence est un accident, dit furieusement Lily en s'éloignant avec les autres filles.

Le sourire de James disparut aux dernières paroles de son ennemie.

Et bien tu va encore plus regretter mon existence petite peste, pensa James en ayant un petit sourire démentiel.

Soudain on entendit des cris puis ensuite des éclats de rire générales. Les 3 amies de Lily avaient leur mains plaquer sur leur bouche tant dis que Lily tremblait de toute part, ses livres étalés sur le sol. Elle était devenu un reptile sur 2 pattes et sa chevelure aurbune était hérissée. Elle poussa un hurlement qui aurait put réveiller les morts.

-Potter qu'est-ce que tu m'as encore fait?!

Sa voix était rendue rauque et sifflante.

-Ce que je t'ai fait dis-tu? Hum…disons un test.

-Un test?, répéta furieusement Lily.

Les élèves se mirent à rire de plus belle. Lily fronça les sourcils.

-Lily, chuchota l'asiatique. De la fumé sort de tes oreilles.

-Raah, s'énerva Lily.

-Essaye de pas t'énerver Lily sa empire, s'exclama l'espagnole.

-Ne pas m'énerver? Comment tu veux que je ne m'énerve pas Éva? Juste le fait qu'il soit là, immobile devant moi m'énerve! Raah!

Elle donna une gifle magistrale à James qui eu pour effet une grosse griffure et elle partie en courant. Éva ramassa ces livres et lui courut après, ainsi que les 2 autres filles. James resta figé et porta sa main à sa joue. Elle l'avait giflé. Non elle l'avait pas giflé, elle l'avait GRIFFÉ devant tout le monde!!

-Oui mais après un coup pareil, qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'elle allait faire?, demanda soudainement Rémus qui s'était diriger vers lui en compagnie de Sirius et Peter.

Apparemment, il avait lui dans ses pensés.

-Je sais pas moi! Je pensais qu'elle partirait en larme!

-Après toute les gifles que tu as reçu de sa part tu n'y es toujours pas habituer?, demanda Peter ahurie.

-Euh…non?!

Les 3 maraudeurs soupirèrent et emmenèrent James à l'infirmerie. Arriver à destination Madame Pomfresh soupira en voyant la joue de James.

-Laissez moi deviner! Une blague que vous avez faite à Miss Evens, demanda Madame Pomfresh avant qu'ils n'aient ouvert la bouche.

Pour toute réponse James grommela. Madame Pomfresh soupira de nouveau et le fit s'assoire sur un lit.

-Ce genre de chose ne vous arriverai pas si vous la lassiez tranquille, fit remarqué l'infirmière.

-Après l'affront qu'elle vient de me faire subir JAMAIS!

-Et que lui avez-vous fait cette fois si?

Au moment ou il allait répondre, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser voir Lily et la fille aux cheveux court.

-Tient Evens tu peux pas te passer de moi, demanda sarcastiquement James.

-TOI ENCORE?, hurla Lily, ce qui fit légèrement trembler les étagères. Ne ma dit pas que tu es là JUSTE pour cette minuscule griffure?

-Minuscule?, siffla James. Tu m'as défiguré.

-Et alors tu le mérites après ce que tu lui as faite, dit la fille aux cheveux courts.

-Toi on ta rien demander Alysson.

-Toi ta gueule Black j'ai le droit de défendre mon amie!

-Comme tu as le droit de te mêler de tes affaires.

-Tu es mal placer pour parler, dit Alysson en le toisant du regard.

-J'avoue qu'Amanda à raison, répondit Peter.

-Traite tu prends son parti contre le mien, dit Sirius scandaliser.

-SILENCE!!!

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Madame Pomfresh. On pouvait lire l'agacement dans ses yeux.

-Monsieur Potter j'ai terminé avec vous. Quand à vous, retourner tous à vos cours et vous Miss Evens approcher. Ah j'oubliais!

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, sortie un parchemin et y écrivit un mot. Elle le donna à Amanda et alla auprès Lily qui c'était couché sur un lit.

- Donner cela au Professeur Sinistra. Maintenant partez tous!

Ils suivirent les ordres de la vieille femme et James adressa un sourire arrogant à Lily tant dis que celle-ci lui lançait un regard noir. Après les bousculades de Sirius et Amanda, ils sortirent tous de l'infirmerie et se dirigèrent vers leur cours. Arriver devant la porte du cours d'Astronomie, Amanda ce sépara des Maraudeurs et se dirigea vers ses 2 amies.

-Et Lily, demanda l'asiatique.

-Elle est à l'infirmerie, répondit Amanda en haussant les épaules.

-J'espère qu'elle s'en remettra vite.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sunny tout ira bien, lui assura Éva en lui entourant les épaules de ses bras.

-Bien sûr que tout ira bien elle n'est pas en danger de mort! Je veux dire pour les notes de cours comment elle va faire? Bon c'est vrai je vais le faire pour elle mais elle déteste manquer des cours. Une chance que ce n'est pas son cours préféré et…

-Tu vois c'est a force de te côtoyer que Lily est devenue une maniaque des cours comme toi!, la coupa Ammanda.

-Oui et qui te dit que ce n'est pas contagieux, dit Éva d'un air faussement épeurer en prenant le bras d'Amanda et en reculant.

-Oui et peut-être qu'on contaminer, dit Amanda en fixant son bras tout en tremblant.

-Nooooon!, s'exclama Éva en se mettant à genoux et en faisant semblant d'arracher ses vêtements.

Elle se releva et se mit à rire avec Amanda tant que Sunny leurs lançait un regard noir. Au même moment, le professeur Sinistra arriva et elles rentrèrent dans la salle de classe.

À SUIVRE

Désoler si c'est cour mais j'espère que vous avez aimé REVIEWS REVIEWS!! 


	3. chapitre 2

Salut! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 3! Merci d'avoir reviews!

Oeil pour Oeil, Dent pour Dent

Les cours venaient de finir et Lily était directement monté dans son dortoir ne voulant pas subir les ricannement des autres élèves après la blague de Potter. Bon elle l'avait "défigurer" comme il le disait mais ce n'était pas asser. Elle devait se venger de cet tête mal coiffé d'une autre façon. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur ses amies et Sunny se dirigea vers elle.

- Ne t'inquiète j'ai prit tes notes comme sa tu ne manqueras rien, s'exclama la chinoise.

- Merci Sunny je vais bien, dit sarcastiquement Lily alors qu'Amanda et Éva soupiraient.

- Je sais que tu vas bien, dit Sunny en fronçant des sourcils, sinon tu serais encore à l'infirmerie.

Les 3 autres filles soupirèrent et Lily tapota la tête de Sunny alors que celle-ci leur lancait un regard interrogatif.

- Bon les filles il faut que vous m'aidiez à me venger de Potter, s'exclama.

- Tiens on attendait justement que tu nous le propose, dit Éva avec son léger accent espagnol.

- T'as pensé à quelque chose, demanda Amanda curieuse.

- Justement oui et on peut dire que cet tête enflé s'en souviendra longtemps, répondit mystérieusement Lily.

Au même moment dans le dortoir des garçons, James lisait tranquillement son livre 1001 FARCES ET ATTRAPES POUR DÉBUTANTS ET EXPERTS assid au milieu de son lit, Rémus, allonger sur le ventre sur son propre lit, lisait un roman policier moldu et Peter et Sirius, allonger sur le ventre sur le lit de ce dernier, lisait une revue de quidditch.

- Hé les gars! Et si on fesait une nouvelle à Evens, s'exclama James.

- Encore? La tradition veux que lorsque tu lui fait une blague, elle t'en fait une, tu t'attaque aux Serpentards et tu t'occupes de Lily après, répondit Rémus sans levez les yeux de son livre alors que les 2 autres approuvaient.

- Oui mais un peu d'originalité, réliqua James.

- James...

- Si jamais tu as peur que j'abandonne nos serpents adoré, t'inquiète pas sa n'arriveras jamais, rassura-t-il.

- C'est pas sa, soupira le lycanthrope, juste laisse la respirer.

- Oh encore une fois cher Rémus ne t'inquiète pas, même si souvent j'y pense je voudrais pas risquer de me salir en l'étranglant!

Rémus poussa un soupire agacé ce qui fit rire James.

- Bon, si sa peut te faire plaisir, je la laisse tranquille...pour le moment...

- Bien!

- Ce que je trouve dommage c'est que j'avais trouvé la blague parfaite pour me venger mais bon..., répondit James en fixant ses ongles, l'air de rien.

Rémus dut enfoncer sa tête dans son oreiller pour s'empêcher de crier alors que Sirius et Peter regardaient avidement James. Sirius allait demander quel était cette blague mais Rémus en décida autrement.

- Bon c'est pas tout mais si on allait manger.

Ils approuvèrent et descendirent pour aller remplir leur ventre qui criait famine. Ils croisèrent "l'énnemie" comme disait James et Sirius et s'approchèrent d'elles.

- Je t'avertis Evens tu vas payer chère pour l'affront que tu viens de me faire mais je vais te laisser te venger en premier. Comme on dit: les femmes d'abord, lui dit James.

- Hum je savais pas que tu étais galant, répondit Lily en le regardant comme si c'était un misérable vers de terre ce qui le fit rager. Si j'étais toi je me vengerais maintenant parce que, effectivement, tu vas payer l'affront que tu ma fait subir pas plus tard que la semaine prochaine.

Ils se lancèrent un dernier regard et les 2 "clan" prirent différente direction.

À SUIVRE

J'espère que vous avez aimer donc Reviewer moi pour me le dire! 


End file.
